


To Thine Own Heart Be True

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-11
Updated: 2002-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney confronts Clark about certain. . .things, but interrupts Clark's and Lex's Valentine's Day date instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Thine Own Heart Be True

## To Thine Own Heart Be True

by Shelly

[]()

* * *

Summary: This is about Whitney coming to terms with his feelings about Clark. Sort of. And CLEX, of course. A valentine's day fic. 

Rating: NC17. 

Spoilers: Probable spoilers for eps to date. 

Archive: May be archived anywhere. 

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters...I just mess with them. 

Dedication: This is for Shawn, who shares my smutty brain! :D 

* * *

It was Valentine's day. Whitney should have been with Lana, but she was in Metropolis with Nell. Last minute thing. Mainly because Lana was pissed at Whitney again. And for something they should have moved passed long ago. For some reason, Lana felt the need to bring up the _Scarecrow_ incident with Clark Kent. Always Kent. Lana was always talking about him. Spending time with him. Kent was at Lana's nearly every day, supposedly to help with her math homework. And Lana was always on her way to, or coming home from, the Kent Farm. She claimed she and Clark were doing nothing more than watching the sun set from his loft. Bullshit. And Lana's Glitch with the Scarecrow thing was that Whitney had never apologized to Kent. Big fucking deal. He had tried to apologize once, but Kent had taken off. His problem, not Whitney's. Yet, truth was, Clark Kent was a big problem. And he was a threat to Whitney's future with Lana. Shouldn't have been, but he was. Last year Lana had barely noticed Kent was alive. This year she was all over him. 

Of course, last year Kent had been shorter and totally geeky. A painfully shy eighth grader. But over one summer the kid had grown six inches and packed on some impressive muscle. Whitney knew just how impressive since he had stripped Kent down to his boxers before tying him to the cross in the field. Kent had an amazing body and it was just one more thing for Whitney to hate him for. The kid had fleshed out in many ways. Clark wasn't as shy anymore either. And he was drop dead gorgeous. Had always been a looker, but more a _Aw...ain't he cute_ than model or movie star beautiful. The kicker being that Kent didn't even realize he was beautiful. Just one more thing that pissed Whitney off. And he was smart. Book smart. A natural athlete and as close to being a hero, and a saint, as any human could possibly get. Whitney hated Clark Kent with a passion. And it was time to teach the boy his place. 

* * *

Clark studied the table. He had all the plates and silverware he needed. Two plates. Forks and knives. Two glasses. Him and Lex. Still seemed strange that his parents were letting Lex come over for dinner. Strange mostly because they wouldn't be there. They were in Metropolis, celebrating Valentine's day with a special dinner and a play. Trusting Clark to be good and responsible this time, after the fiasco with the party. Clark would not betray their trust. He was simply glad he could invite Lex over. Was about to start preparing the meal, since Lex was due any time now, when he heard a car pull up. Looked out the window. It wasn't Lex. It was Whitney Fordman. Clark frowned and headed for the door. Was on the porch as Whitney approached. "What are you doing here?" Clark asked. His tone was polite enough even though his words weren't inviting. 

"We need to talk, Kent!" Whitney hissed. He had worked himself up into a fury on the drive over and just looking at Clark made him enraged. The kid was dressed in his usual jeans and plaid shirt. Should have looked dorky, but didn't. Shouldn't have been anything special. But was. He looked fucking beautiful and it made Whitney hard. And horny. And that pissed him off all the more. "I want you to stay away from Lana!" Whitney snarled. 

"Lana and I are friends," Clark countered, resisting the urge to heave a sigh. He felt like a broken record. "Nothing more, Whitney. You know that," Clark continued. 

Whitney wasn't listening. All he could hear, anyway, was the rush of anger in his head. "I watch how you look at her, Kent!" Whitney spat. "And how she looks at you! I wouldn't be at all surprised if you two were lovers. You are...aren't you? I bet you do it in the barn. You fuck Lana in the damn barn!" 

Clark was stunned by both Whitney's rage and his bluntness. The guy couldn't be more wrong on all accounts. After spending years crushing over Lana, Clark had finally defined his relationship with her and was content to be her friend. "What is wrong with you, Whitney?" Clark countered, purposely keeping his voice low and calm. Wasn't sure what to do to get the other boy to chill out. 

"You're what's wrong with me, Kent!" Whitney shot back. "Everywhere I turn...you're there. At school. In town. In my fucking dreams!" Whitney was so enraged that he didn't even realize what he had let slip. "I want you out of my life, Kent!" Whitney continued. 

"I'm not in your life," Clark pointed out. "But you're invading mine. Go home, Whitney. Take a cold shower or something and move on." Clark made to turn away and felt a hand on his shoulder. Turned and barely managed to duck the punch Whitney threw at him. Clark did sigh this time. He didn't want to deal with this right now. Couldn't deal with it. There was nothing he could do. As much as he wanted to deck Whitney and put an end to this, he couldn't touch the other boy. Would hurt him if he did. So Clark backed away. 

Whitney was white hot with fury now and threw another punch. Kent ducked again. The kid was fast on his feet. But Whitney was determined. Bellowing with rage, he tackled Clark, catching the boy off guard and they crashed to the ground. Whitney then loomed over Kent and flailed on him. A part of him took note that none of his blows connected for Clark warded them off. Just one more thing to infuriate Whitney. Kent defended himself, but he didn't hit back. "You fucking loser!" Whitney screamed. "Hit me...dammit!" And he wanted Clark to do it. To throw a punch. To give him permission to beat him to a pulp. 

A part of Clark wanted to punch Whitney. One good punch and the Quarterback would go flying. But he held back, resisted the temptation. Clark remembered, all too well, how tempted he had been to hurt Phelan. Or, rather, to kill Phelan. Whitney was an ass, but he couldn't hurt Clark. Not really. So he did the only thing he could do. Clark pushed Whitney off him and rose to his feet. "Go home," Clark snapped, then he turned to go back into the house. Reached the porch but felt a hand on his shoulder again. Groaned at the thought of an instant replay when Clark found himself slammed back against the wall. Looked into Whitney's face and saw something that surprised him. 

Whitney didn't punch Clark. Instead he looked at the boy and felt his cock go rock hard. Clark looked like he had just been fucked. Hair tousled, eyes glowing, cheeks flushed, sweet mouth parted, waiting for a kiss. And Whitney gave him what he was waiting for. He kissed him. And all the while his fingers curled in Clark's shirt and ripped it open so he could glide his hands over the smooth flesh. Satin over steel. Pressed hips forward to grind his aching bulge against Clark's groin and wanted to be naked. With Clark. Better yet, inside Clark, pumping hard and fast into the boy's sweet ass. Reached around to grab Clark's ass and pulled him closer. 

Clark was stunned by the kiss, and all the more stunned to feel Whitney's arousal. A punch would have been preferable to this. Clark didn't know what to do. First instinct was to shove Whitney away, but Clark didn't want to hurt him and he couldn't reveal his strength. So he tried to grab for Whitney's wrists, but the other boy seemed to have developed octopus hands. It felt like there were a dozen of them moving all over Clark's body. 

Lex pulled into the Kent yard and was surprised to see Whitney Fordman's truck. Was all the more surprised when he saw the boy, and Clark, on the porch. Whitney had Clark pinned against the wall and was kissing and groping him. Clark looked frozen. Lex got out of his car and strode forward, calling out Clark's name. 

"Fuck!" Whitney hissed, as he recognized Lex Luthor's voice. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Kissing Clark. Grinding against him. Chanced a glance at Kent's face and couldn't miss the beauty of kiss swollen lips. It was just erotic enough to send Whitney over the edge and he moaned as he came in his pants. Heard footsteps approaching and knew it was Luthor. Whitney flushed with embarrassment and almost leaped off the porch and made a mad dash to his truck. 

Clark watched Whitney go and flushed. He couldn't believe what had just happened. But worst of all had been Whitney's moan as he shot off in his pants. It squicked Clark out that he had been the cause of it. Whitney Fordman had gotten off because of him. 

"Clark...are you okay?" Lex asked as he climbed the steps. Couldn't help but note that the boy looked okay. Better than okay. More beautiful than sin with his hair tousled, lips swollen and his shirt hanging open to reveal his incredible chest and abs. Lex wanted to pick up where Fordman had left off, but he knew that Clark was shook up. Could see that the boy was trembling. 

"I'm...I'm fine," Clark whispered. Lying. 

Lex reached out, slowly, and took Clark by the arm. "Let's go inside," he said, leading the way. He knew Clark's parents were in town for the night. Knew that he and Clark were all alone. They had planned this. To be alone. To celebrate. Clark thought that Valentine's day was appropriate for their first time. After months of doing a sexual dance around each other, Clark and Lex had intended on making love for the first time tonight. In Clark's loft. But now Lex believed those plans would have to wait. Clark wouldn't be ready for it. Not after what Whitney Fordman had just done to him. "What happened here?" Lex asked. Sounded like a dumb question but wasn't. Lex needed to know how Whitney had come to be here, and to be kissing Clark. 

"I...I'm not sure," Clark replied, as he moved to the kitchen sink. Ran the water and splashed a handful over his face. Without thinking he used the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face and realized his shirt was open. Remembered how Whitney had ripped it with his hands. Remembered those hands on his flesh. Clark shuddered. This was not how tonight was supposed to be. He looked at Lex and saw concern on the other man's face. "I'm sorry... I'm fine. Really. Just... confused." 

"What was Whitney doing here?" Lex prompted. 

Clark sighed. "He was angry. Pissed at me because of Lana. Furious really. And it was so out of proportion. He knows Lana and I are just friends... that I'm over crushing on her. But he wouldn't let it go. He started throwing punches and I defended myself, which pissed him off more. I told him to go home, started back into the house... then he grabbed me and kissed me." Clark ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "I don't get that. He kissed me... touched me... then he came in his pants. Why?" Clark looked to Lex for the answer. 

Lex winced. He understood why but knew that Clark wouldn't. The boy didn't get how beautiful and sexual he was. Lex rather hoped that never changed, although he fully intended to teach Clark how to use his body to achieve the ultimate pleasure. For both of them. "I think Whitney Fordman's anger towards you isn't really about Lana," Lex replied. "I think he's had feelings for you for a long time, Clark... and he doesn't know how to deal with them. It shouldn't really surprise you that a guy has the hots for you. I do, and you don't seem to mind." As he spoke, Lex offered a teasing smile. 

"You're different," Clark whispered, and felt himself blush. Lex had that effect on him. "We're different. But Whitney..." 

"Whitney has the hots for you, Clark," Lex drawled. "You should get used to it," he advised. "I think God created you for the soul purpose of giving pleasure to the rest of us... mere... mortals. You're too beautiful to be believed, and yet you exist. And you want me." 

Clark smiled then shook his head at Lex. "I love you," he said firmly. 

Lex felt himself smiling back and he was warmed by both Clark's megawatt grin and the boy's words. Being loved by Clark was a gift. Hell, Clark was a gift. Lex's gift... to open. To play with. Lex sighed and silently reminded himself that Clark was still dealing with Whitney's sexual gropings. "I love you too," Lex replied. Then he moved to Clark and curled his fingers in the boy's sable curls. Tugging Clark's head down, Lex kissed him. A sweet, gentle kiss meant to replace Whitney's touch and taste. Lex wanted to imprint his ownership on Clark. Wanted to brand him as his own, forever. Wanted his taste on Clark's luscious lips. 

"Lex..." Clark breathed against the other man's mouth. 

"Yes?" Lex countered, as he combed his fingers through Clark's silken hair. Loved the feel of it against his sensitive skin. 

Clark bit his lip then whispered, "Are you hungry?" 

Lex chuckled. "Starving..." he purred. Knew that Clark meant dinner, but he was thinking about dessert. Sweet as apple pie Clark. Naked, gleaming, writhing Clark. 

"Um... so we should... eat... before going to the loft?" Clark replied, his disappointment ringing as clear as a bell in his tone. 

"No... we should go to the loft," Lex stated. "I'm a firm believer in working up an appetite." 

Clark was relieved and a bit embarrassed. "Okay," he breathed, then he headed for the door, leading the way to his Fortress of Solitude. 

Lex followed, enjoying the view. Loving the way Clark moved, the long strides of his endless legs as he covered the distance from the house to the barn in what seemed like a heartbeat. Then they were climbing the stairs and Lex stopped at the top to stare. "Nice," he drawled, as he looked about the place. Clark had set the mood with candles and open sleeping bags and a few pillows. Everything they would need accept for the condoms, if Clark so desired, and the lube, which Lex had tucked in his jacket pocket. 

"Are you sure it's okay?" Clark countered, as he rubbed his hands on his jeans. His palms were sweaty and his knees felt weak. Clark was nervous as hell, but he wanted to do this. He wanted to be with Lex. 

"It's perfect," Lex assured his soon to be lover. 

Clark smiled, sensing that Lex was pleased. "Oh... I have something for you," he said, moving to the couch to retrieve an item. "Happy Valentine's Day," Clark announced, holding out one hand. 

Lex frowned then looked in Clark's cupped palm. Smiled when he saw one, candy kiss, covered in red foil. "Thanks," Lex said softly, then he looked at Clark questioningly. 

"Just one kiss," Clark said, shyly. "Because I don't want you to spoil your appetite." 

"For supper... or for you?" Lex countered, teasingly. He took the kiss, unwrapped it, then popped it in his mouth before Clark could formulate a reply. Lex then covered the distance between them and kissed the beautiful boy, sharing the melted chocolate with Clark. He felt the boy moan into his mouth and Lex was instantly hard. Or, rather, harder, for he had been sporting a woody ever since he arrived. 

Clark felt Lex's arousal, felt the heat of him through both pairs of pants. "What now?" Clark asked, his tone eager. 

Lex stepped back and shrugged off his jacket, dropping it close by so the lube would be handy. He couldn't wait to be inside Clark, but he also wanted to take things slow. To make sure that Clark was ready for this. "First... we get naked," Lex drawled, reaching out to shove Clark's ripped shirt off broad shoulders. Caught his breath at the sight before him. Perfect, half naked, incredible Clark. Without thinking, Lex reached out to trail his fingertips over Clark's perfect abs. Then he bent over so he could lick the path his fingers had taken. 

"Lex..." Clark moaned, as he felt the other man's warm, wet, tongue laving over his skin. Clark felt himself grow hard as a rock and his jeans were uncomfortably tight. 

"Let's get these off of you," Lex stated, seeing Clark's condition. He undid the button, slid down the zipper then pushed the denim down over slim hips, hooking his fingers in Clark's boxers to draw them down as well. Got about two inches when strong fingers gripped his wrists. Looked up at Clark and waited. 

Clark had to swallow hard before he could speak. "Boots..." he whispered. 

Lex chuckled, loving Clark's sudden attention to details. The boy had a good point though and Lex went down on his knees to unlace Clark's work boots. Steadied the boy as he drew the boots off, peeling off white sweat socks as well. Half expected to assailed by a stinky odor, but Clark didn't seem to sweat and he smelled like sweet innocence and fresh air mingled with sultry sex. Perfection all the way around. Boots cast aside, Lex stood up again and reached for Clark's jeans. Managed to slide them down over taut buttocks till Clark's cock was revealed, then Lex paused. He had to touch it. It was so beautiful. Thick and long and uncut. He curled his fingers over it and heard Clark gasp. Lex then licked his lips before licking the tip, tasting the warm saltiness of precum. 

"Oh..." Clark felt his knees buckle as Lex's warm mouth wrapped around his cock. Had never expected this and it was like a sensory overload. "Lex..." Clark breathed, then his legs gave out and he was falling. 

"Easy," Lex whispered, catching Clark and easing them both down onto the sleeping bags. Took a moment to remove Clark's jeans and boxers, then sat back on his heels to look his fill. Chuckled to see the full body blush that washed over the beautiful boy turning tawny skin rosy. "You are so beautiful," Lex stated. 

Clark shook his head. "I'm not," he replied, ducking his head and suddenly wishing he had a blanket handy to cover himself. Being fully naked in front of Lex was exhilarating on the one hand. Freeing as well. But it made Clark feel almost too exposed and vulnerable, especially when Lex was still fully dressed. 

Lex licked his lips then moved between Clark's long legs. Wrapped his fingers around the boy's thick cock again and bent to kiss the tip. "You are," he insisted, then he took Clark into his mouth again. Worked the cock, suckling and stroking and nipping at it until Clark came in a rush. Lex swallowed Clark's offering then straddled the boy's lean hips so that he could kiss Clark, wanting the boy to taste himself. "Feel better?" Lex asked, his tone sultry. 

"Better..." Clark echoed, and was amazed he could speak at all. His body felt lighter than air yet heavy and lethargic at the same time. And he couldn't even think of words that could describe how incredible the pleasure had been. Hadn't realized such pleasure existed... till now. Till Lex. "I...I want to make you feel good," Clark whispered, then he blushed again. 

"You will," Lex assured his sweet boy. He started to undress himself, wanting to feel skin against skin, but strong hands slapped his fingers away and Lex let Clark undress him. And all the while he looked his fill of Clark's gorgeous nudity. If he could, Lex would keep Clark naked all the time. Maybe buy an island and they could live there, frolicking happily, and naked, in the warm sun. Lex could easily picture Clark swimming in turquoise waters, rising up from the ocean, his body golden, and magnificent, water droplets glistening on naked skin. The image made Lex shudder and he nearly came in his pants. Then he realized that he was naked now and Clark's fingers were curling around his cock. 

Clark locked eyes with Lex. "Can I suck you?" he asked, hesitantly. 

Lex smiled. "You can do whatever you want to me," he replied. And he meant it, up to a point. For Lex intended to be buried deep in Clark's beautiful ass when he came. And he was close to that point now. But Lex knew control and he used it to the max as Clark took his cock into his mouth. The boy's full lips felt like heaven and Clark knew how to use them. Instinct, Lex knew. He had always thought Clark had cock sucker lips and the boy was proving him right. "Stop!" Lex hissed, as he felt himself coming too close to a release. He pushed Clark off him. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Clark asked, tears shimmering in his eyes. He had so wanted to please Lex, to make him feel as wonderful as Clark felt. 

"No... you didn't do anything wrong," Lex replied, reaching out to stroke his knuckles over Clark's cheek. "But I want to be inside you... if you're ready." 

Clark nodded, feeling his stomach twist into a knot. He knew Lex wanted to fuck him, and Clark wanted to know what it was like. But he was a little bit scared. Not that it could hurt him, but that he might do something wrong. Somehow. "I'm ready," Clark whispered, managing a smile. He trusted Lex and this was all about trust. 

Lex smiled back and reached for his jacket. Removed the tube of lube and said, "Lie back, Clark." When the boy did so, Lex moved between the long legs. He pressed Clark's knees back and open then greased up his fingers. "Just relax," Lex advised as he pressed one finger against Clark's opening and slid it inside. Felt Clark stiffen and went still. 

"Hurt?" Lex asked. 

"No," Clark replied, and it was the truth. "It just... it feels strange. But it's okay." 

"Tell me if I hurt you," Lex prompted, then he pressed in deeper. Searched for that special place and knew he found it when Clark gasped and slim hips jerked. "Like that?" Lex asked, his tone sultry. 

Clark bit his lip and nodded. "More," he begged. 

Lex was happy to oblige. He slid another finger in, then another, opening Clark, preparing him. Then it was time. Lex positioned himself and pressed the tip of his cock to the opening. "No turning back, Clark," he whispered. 

"I want you, Lex," Clark replied. "I need you inside me." 

"I need to be inside you," Lex breathed, then he pressed forward and slipped inside. Kept pressing till he was all the way in. Kept his eyes locked on Clark's face and couldn't believe how beautiful the boy was. Clark's eyes were glowing, his sweet lips were parted and he was panting softly. "God... you're so tight," Lex purred. 

Clark lifted his legs and wrapped them around Lex's waist, drawing him deeper inside him. "It feels good," Clark whispered. 

Lex moaned then whispered, "Perfect." Then he had to move. Had to, or he would die. And he wasn't surprised when Clark matched his rhythm so that they moved as one. Lex pumped hard and fast into Clark, too hard and too fast, but the boy could take it. And then Lex felt it, the curl of white hot pleasure in his groin. Then it hit him like a tidal wave and Lex exploded, coating Clark's passage with his seed before Collapsing on the boy's chest. 

"That... that was amazing, Lex," Clark whispered, his lips pressed to Lex's temple. He raised one hand and cupped the back of Lex's naked head, loving the warm slickness of the smooth flesh. 

"Amazing..." Lex echoed, when he could speak again. "You're amazing, Clark." 

Clark smiled and felt amazing for a moment. "Don't pull out," he requested, when he felt Lex start to move. "I want to stay like this forever." 

Lex chuckled softly. Clark was so sweetly innocent and Lex couldn't have loved him more than he did in this moment. Had to tell him. "I love you, Clark." 

"I love you, Lex," Clark replied. "Happy Valentine's day." 

"I have something for you," Lex said, remembering what was in his pocket. Managed to reach his jacket without having to leave Clark and it felt good to be connected to Clark with both his body and his heart. "Here," Lex said, removing a black velvet box and holding it out to Clark. 

Clark took it, moving carefully, not wanting Lex to slide out of him. He opened it and gasped. "It's beautiful," Clark stated as he stared at the gold candy kiss. Real gold, not candy, and it was attached to a gold chain. "I love it." 

Lex was pleased. "Will you wear it? It's only 24 carat gold so it's not super expensive." 

"I'll wear it," Clark promised, then he kissed Lex to thank him properly. 

"So who taught you to kiss like that?" Lex asked, when Clark let him come up for air. 

Clark giggled. "You did," he replied, then he kissed Lex again until he felt his lover grow hard inside him again. And they made love again before dozing off in each other's arms. Then they got up, showered together and Clark made their dinner. Spaghetti with garlic bread and Martha Kent's apple pie for dessert. 

Lex was kissing Clark, who was trying to wash the dishes, when they both heard a car engine. Clark told Lex to wait as he headed out onto the porch. Somehow he wasn't surprised to see Whitney standing there. 

"What do you want?" Clark asked him. 

Whitney sighed. "I want to apologize," he stated. "For everything." 

Clark nodded. "Fine. Apology accepted." 

"Thanks," Whitney replied. "Um... Clark. I just want you to know that I don't hate you. In fact... I like you. A lot. Actually... I'm attracted to you... um... sexually." This was hard for Whitney to admit, but he needed to be honest about it. Needed to accept it if he was going to be able to move on with his life and face Clark at school every day. 

"Whitney," Clark began, only to feel Lex's presence behind him. Then strong arms wrapped around his waist and Lex's chin was on his shoulder. 

Lex smiled at Whitney over Clark's shoulder. "Go home, little boy," he purred at the quarterback. "Clark is mine." 

Whitney heard the warning in Lex Luthor's tone and heeded it. He nodded then turned and ran for his truck, driving off in a squeal of tires. 

"You're rotten," Clark said, affectionately to his lover, then he moaned as Lex's hand slid inside his pants. 

"But you love me anyway," Lex replied as he turned Clark and pushed him up against the wall. Curled his fingers in Clark's hair and kissed him till they were both breathless, all the while freeing Clark's cock and jerking him off. Then Lex bent Clark over the railing and took him from behind, loving the rush of fucking Clark out in the open where there was the slight risk that they could be seen, and Lex's instincts told him that Whitney Fordman was out there, watching them. 

* * *

Lex's instincts were right. 

Whitney left the Kent farm but turned off into the nearby field instead of the road. He removed a pair of binoculars from the glove compartment and watched Lex Luthor fuck Clark Kent on the porch. Whitney jacked himself off as he watched, wishing that he were Lex if only for this moment. Then he cleaned himself off, put the binoculars away and drove off to Lana's house. They were celebrating Valentine's day with Dinner in Metropolis and he was late. 

* * *

"Sweet dreams, Clark," Lex whispered, as he bent to brush a kiss to his lover's cheek. It was nearly three am and Lex was heading home after making love to Clark until his body ached. His sweet boy was naked under the covers, which were barely over Clark's hips, and if Lex hadn't been so exhausted, he would have slid back into bed and ravished Clark once more. But he was worn out and sated and happier than he could ever remember being. Smiling, Lex touched the gold kiss that Clark now wore around his neck. "Happy Valentine's day," Lex mouthed softly, then he glided from the room. Lex didn't know what the future would bring, but nothing, and no one, could ever take tonight from him. And no matter what happened, Lex would have this memory to last a life time. 

* * *

Clark opened his eyes and smiled. Lex was gone, but Clark could feel his imprint on his skin. Could still feel Lex inside him and Lex's scent still clung to his nostrils. Then there was the gold kiss. Clark would wear it always, letting the world know that he belonged to Lex. Letting his eyes flutter closed again, Clark drifted back into slumber and dreamed about chocolate covered Lex. 

**THE END**


End file.
